We'll Last Forever
by shakespeareneverwantedthis
Summary: An angsty LiS fic. Kicks off somewhere around Episode 3, and may not follow the plot. No more cringy dialogue like the game. I'll mark NSFW chapters as such.
1. Wakey Wakey

_Now is the climax to the story_

 _That gives the demons and angels purpose_

 _They fly around while we are walking_

 _And mold our emotions just to please them_

The brunette smiled. She rolled over and off the bed, scrunching up the already messy sheets. Of course, Chloe was lying down, for her daily wake and bake. She spots Max and smirks.

"Hey, Maxi-Pad. You're finally up?"

Said girl cringed at the nickname.

"Yeah, apparently. Last night was fun," Max laughed, hoping to divert the conversation from further "Maxi-Pads". Of course, she was referring to the swimming pool. They had swam together, in nothing more than their underwear. But the real thrill was when they were almost spotted by Chloe's stepfather, the security chief of Blackwell Academy. The two had driven away, wide-eyed, giggling, and pumped full of adrenaline. Max felt a sudden chill. She looked down, and saw that she was still in her underwear. She reached for her clothes, only to find them soaked and stinking of chlorine.

"You can try Rachel's clothes. They should fit you," suggested Chloe. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. They knew, deep down, what had happened to her.

"They're not quite my style," Max responded.

"You need to take risks! For example, Max, I dare you to kiss me!" Chloe smiled impishly.

Max paused. It wasn't that she didn't want to. Just the opposite, really. She glanced at Chloe's tousled hair. _How she wished to run her fingers through it._ And those lips. _God, she wanted to-_

"Max? Kiss me or nah?" Chloe urged.

"I-I can't do that," the photographer whispered, embarrassed. I'll look overeager.

"Haha, admit it! You obviously made out with me then used your rewind powers!" Chloe grinned wider, though she looked a bit disappointed.

Max mentally kicked herself. She could have kissed her best friend. _But I want our first kiss to be real. Genuine. No rewinding,_ she tried to comfort herself. But she just couldn't stop glancing at Chloe.

 **A/N: Yes, I know it's short. I did it in an hour at school, so you can't really blame me. :P Next chapters will be longer.**


	2. Sorry

_I am cold, can you hear?_

 _I will fly with no hope, no fear_

 _And the ground taunts my wings_

 _Plummet as I sing, plummet as I sing_

"Go on down and say hi to Joyce. Free breakfast!" The punk said.

Max stepped downstairs somewhat sullenly, before stopping and turning around. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just doing, er, my wake and bake," she said, before leaning back into the pillow. Max looked uncomfortably down the hallway.

"Chloe… You know, I can hang out here with you, if you want." Max sat on the edge of the bed, clouded by smoke. She had always wondered why Chloe smoked weed. Sure, it was kinda the rebel-punk aesthetic, but there's something else to it.

"You're probably wondering why I do this," Chloe said, gesturing to the joint in her hand.

"Chloe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said the hipster, with an air of ambivalence. It would be rude to keep pushing, but she is Max's best friend. Said girl sighed.

"Alright. I guess it makes me happy, okay? Ever since my dad died, this world has become a shit pit! And then Rachel. She was my angel." Max couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy.

"Your angel, huh?" She smiled sadly. It was painfully obvious that she and Chloe would never have the relationship that Rachel and the punk once had.

"Then I found out she was banging Frank! She betrayed me!"

"Rachel is missing. Nobody betrayed-"

"BULLSHIT! Who hasn't?! Fuck everybody."

"Chloe, you can't keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life. It's so not fair."

The bluenette took a deep breath. Shaking, she whispered,

"I have to blame somebody. Otherwise, it's all my fault. Fuck that!"

"So now it's Rachel's fault."

"She was fucking that pig Frank! Bitch lied to my face!" Tears were now streaming down Chloe's face. Max couldn't help but notice that the joint was inadvertently stubbed out.

"I can't trust anybody ever again! Everybody pretends to care until they don't. Even you!"

The room was quiet.

"Chloe Price, you'd better take that back. Right now." It was so surreal. Max wanted to rewind it. To pretend that it never happened. She extended a hand.

"Fine! I take that back! …Max, what are you-"

* * *

"I'm just doing, er, my wake and bake," Chloe Price muttered, no trace of the angry vengeful person she was mere seconds ago. The photographer sighed in relief.

"Okay. I'm gonna go downstairs now." Max left, walking away somewhat lightheadedly. She slipped on something, and upon further inspection, it was an empty bottle of fluoxetine.

"You okay?" came the distant reply.

Max nodded, although it was quite obvious that her friend couldn't see her.

 **A/N: I told you there would be angst. If you pay attention, most of Chloe's meltdown was actually part of an unreleased conversation between the two. You can just search up "Chloe's meltdown" on YT. And as for the fluoxetine, all I can say is ;))**


End file.
